What They All Say
by harry.potter.forever1993
Summary: I thought I'd write a bit differently...here are some letters between the Weasley and Potter kids and what they might say to each other. If you read it, review it please!
1. Rose and Albus

_Albus,_

_Are you going to give back my _Hogwarts, a Revised History_? Because I really need _

_it back…does revision, summer exams or O. mean anything to you? Thanks for the birthday present, but dad went a bit made mad because she bit his ankle. Mum wanted me to call her Crookshanks – you know, after her old cat – but she's called Merlin, now. Teddy popped round and taught me a few spells. I'll show you when we're back at Hogwarts. _

_Rose _

* * *

Rosie,

I'll give the damn book back to you, okay? The summer exams are in three months, and we're not even through our first year, why are you thinking of OWLs? Merlin – isn't that a boys name? Mum said I should've bought you an owl, but they poo everywhere, and you said you wanted a cat, didn't you? Teddy and Victoire were kissing again today! I told them to get a room, but then Teddy hexed me, and then dad hexed him, and then they had this really cool duel in the garden and it was like…so cool! James and Lily say hi – Lily had a tantrum again last night because she wants to go to Hogwarts with us, but mum gave her a new broom and she's all right now. We're seeing you tomorrow, right? I'll bring heaps of Chocolate Frogs – I found another of my dad's card, and your mum! Not sure where Uncle Ron is, but I bet they stopped making his when he jinxed that ministry employee for calling him a "ruddy ginger."

Albus


	2. Teddy and Victoire

**A Teddy and Victoire letter. There is a Lily and Hugo one coming up - does anyone have any other couples that could be letter-writing?**

**review please!**

**xxx**

Vicky,

_The little ones are spying on us. They just want us to kiss again or something, I even saw James with a camera ready to snap a picture. I need to show you my new hairstyle, it's blue, hope you like it, you said it needed more colour! You know what, tomorrow, I'm going to really annoy you by making my nose hooked or covering my skin in spots, and then you'll wish you hadn't picked on my hair colour! I got us tickets to see the Weird Sisters - you can come with me by Side-Along Apparation, Harry said it was okay. You don't mind if we go to mum and dad's grave tomorrow, do you? It's just that it's their anniversary, and I'd feel bad about not going. Harry wants to go, but he has to train up some new Aurors. I've learnt a new French word today – I'm getting better, but my Muggle teacher got a bit suspicious when I changed my nose halfway through the lesson!_

_See you, love you_

_Teddy .L xxx_

* * *

Cher Teddy,

Mama was being so weird yesterday, asking about me and you. She's a bit nosy, and dad told her to leave it. He gets all embarrassed about relationships and stuff. I can't believe I have another year at Hogwarts and you don't! I think mama is getting a bit suspicious, she thinks I'm going to drop out or something! Thanks for the tickets, I'll pay you back...in about four years time, seriously, because those tickets are really expensive! Of course I'll come to their grave, I'll bring flowers.

Bisous

Vicky xxx


	3. Lily and Hugo

_To Hugo_

_I'm writing this letter to prove to my mummy that I'm clever and mature enough to go to Hogwarts now. I got a new broomstick today! It is so fast and quick and fast…oh and, you should be very jealous, mummy is taking me to play with her old team! I'm going to be Seeker, just like daddy. Daddy told me more stories about him and you're mummy and daddy fighting that Lord…Lord…I can never spell his name but don't tell mummy, she might not let me go to Hogwarts. It's so unfair, Al and James and Rosie and Teddy and Vicky have got wands and we don't! I want to turn a rat into a teacup, although the tea will be a bit hairy! I want a unicorn hair wand - I asked mummy for a unicorn as a pet, instead of a cat or an owl, and she said we'll see. James was so mean to me today, he said he'd turn me into a toad if I didn't get out of his room, but then Al said he couldn't do magic outside school, and then James said, well just you wait. I'm really scared, but by the time he can use magic, I'll zap him with my wand. My daddy did magic outside school three times - isn't he naughty? _

See you tomorrow, bring along your broomstick and we can race!

_Lots of hugs_

_Little Lily _

* * *

I'm sooooo jealous!! I want a new broomstick. I begged daddy, I got on my knees and everything but he said no, you've got your Comet 430. It's so old but we're not rich like you. Princess Lily, ha ha! Anyway, I don't want to go to Hogwarts now because I'll miss daddy and mummy too much and I'm scared about the Sorting. Mummy showed me pictures of her wedding and Teddy is in it – he is soooo cute! And we saw pictures of him having a bath when he was, like, two, but daddy said to Me that we'd better not tell him.

Bye, see you tomorrow!

_From Hugo_


End file.
